Steel Pillow
by Pandapika
Summary: Alease Collier is a new student to the DWMA, and becomes partners with a girl named Chita Burnett who can transform into..a steel pillow! This is a one-shot, I'm trying to diversify what I write and not make it just Hetalia all the time :3


Alease Collier was a new student to the DWMA. She's wanted to attend this school for a majority of her life as a meister, and now, at age thirteen, she'd finally be able to. She didn't ever try to stand out from anyone else with her looks-she had fairly long bleached (but natural) hair and somewhat pale skin- since she thought the people who made themselves look really cool to attend the school were attention… well, you know.

She entered the large castle-like building, and saw a sign pointing her to a large room. She shrugged. It wasn't normal protocol, as far as she'd heard on the internet, but at least she was here. Alease entered the large auditorium-like room, and took her seat.

It took a few minutes for everyone else to be seated, and then Lord Death stepped (or floated, or whatever) onto the stage at the end. "Hello, hello, hello, new students!" he announced to the stirring crowd. "You probably all already know who I am, so I'll just get started. I've got all of your names in two boxes, one for meisters and the other for weapons. I'll be randomly pairing you together, since we understand people can have a hard time choosing for themselves."

This is weird, Alease thought. She never imagined getting a partner like this. "Ossia Phelps the meister will be paired with… Karla Owens the weapon!" Death called, as the two girls stepped onto the stage. The first, Ossia, was short, with equally short chestnut brown hair and big brown eyes, while Karla Owens was exceedingly tall and skinny, looking to be much older than the girl beside her. Alease knew that matchup was going to be awkward, since their sizes were so much different. Now she had started to worry herself with the thought she might get a partner like that, as well.

Death called a few more names, before someone walked up to him from the doors of the auditorium who looked like a teacher, and mumbled something into his ear… or whatever could've been there.

"Okay, it seems like we have something going on in one of our classrooms, so we'll have to cut this short. You all will have to wait for another week before we can do this again. I'm sorry, but y'know. I guess you can choose your partners while we're gone, but no fighting over them," Death informed, before going off with the teacher. "Oh, and by the way, there's Smarties on the stage, if those would make anything better!" he shouted as he left.

Suddenly, a stampede of people started to charge for the stage all at once, leaving Alease in her seat, dumbfounded. "I don't even like Smarites…" she mumbled to herself sadly.

"This sucks." Alease turned her head and noticed a girl who had to be at least sixteen sitting beside her, with burning auburn hair dashed by pink highlights and a few freckles spotting her lightly tanned face. She was looking at Alease squarely with odd brown/gray eyes.

"Uh… yeah," Alease responded awkwardly, playing with her hair shyly.

"Hi, I'm Chita Burnett," the older girl introduced. "But you can call me Chi, if you want. Who are you?"

"My name is Alease Collier," the thirteen year old greeted shakily. "And I think I'll call you Chita."

"Is that so?" Chita questioned. "Usually people younger than me always want to call me Chi."

"How old _are _you?" Alease wondered.

"Sixteen and a half," Chita answered. "Why, how old are you?"

"Thirteen," Alease replied.

"So, I was thinking, maybe…" Chita hummed a little, before getting back to the point. "…Maybe we could be partners? So we don't have to wait for a week?"

Alease shrugged. "I guess as long as you're a weapon, its fine."

"Yeah, of course I am!" Chita said. "If I were a meister, I wouldn't have even considered asking you!"

"Okay, then, great," Alease said happily.

…..

Later, after the two of them had been taken on a tour of the girl's dorm room, they were sitting in their room, staring out the windows. "Wow…" Alease muttered. "I can't believe I never remembered to look over everything like this like that website said to…"

"It's so pretty…" Chita murmured happily. "It would suck if you couldn't see this wonderful view and all you could do is hear what we're saying…"

"That's oddly specific…" Alease observed while still mesmerized with awe.

Abruptly, they heard a knock at their door. Alease broke out her trance and walked over to it, answering it. "Oh, hey, Ossia and Karla," she greeted as the partners walked in.

"Hey, you're name is Alease, right?" Ossia verified, her voice sounding high pitched but soft at the same time. "I remember because we met each other during the tour."

"Yep, that's me," Alease responded. She pointed to where her weapon was staring luxuriously out the window. "And that's Chita, remember?"

"Yes," Ossia said with a quick little nod. She poked Karla. "You need to talk more," she stated.

"Mm-hmm," Karla replied silently.

"Shy?" Alease wondered.

"The very definition of the word," Ossia joked.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Alease asked.

"We wanted to know if you'd come shopping with us," Ossia answered.

"Sure, we'd love to make new friends, right, Chita?" Alease inquired to her weapon, who responded with a nod while still staring out the window with enchantment reflecting in her half-open eyes.

"Great! We'll meet you in twenty minutes or so," the small meister exclaimed, before leaving with her weapon.

Alease nodded as the two left, before going over to Chita. "Hey, Chita, we need to get our allowance and get going soon if we want to get there early," she said, poking her partner.

Chita broke out of her trance suddenly, and whipped her head around, sending her auburn hair into a momentary frenzy of bright redness like fire. "Okie-dokie, part'," she responded cheerfully.

…..

Later, the four girls were shopping around Death City, trying to see if they could spot anything interesting. While they looked, they began to socialize. "Hey, don't be mad at me for asking or anything, Ossia, but…" Alease couldn't find a way to place her question that wouldn't sound offensive in her mind. "…but how old are you, exactly?"

"Fourteen," Ossia replied. "And I don't take that personally at all, I get that question more often than I can count."

Alease responded with a look of shock. "F-fourteen…?" she questioned in disbelief. _"She's older than I am?" _she thought. _"No way, she's joking. She has to be ten or something, she's way too short for fourteen…"_

"What's wrong?" Ossia wondered, putting her pointer finger over her lips curiously.

"You're older than me, but way smaller," Alease responded, trying to sound calm but failing.

Ossia giggled childishly. "So, Chita, what do you turn into?" she asked later.

"A pillow," Chita replied, sounding completely serious with her answer.

"Really?" Alease inquired. "You never told me what you turned into before."

"Yep, I turn into a pillow. But a steel pillow, to be exact, so you could still fight using me," Chita explained.

"So, basically, if Alease and I were ever in a pillow fight against each other, I'd die?" Ossia replied questioningly.

"Pretty much," Chita replied with an odd expression Alease couldn't place.

"_Time to put my internet knowledge about this place to the test," _Alease thought, before querying, "So, you two, are you going to try and get into the EAT class this year?"

"Of course!" Ossia squeaked. "And since Karla can turn into a giant metal mallet I don't think we'll have trouble. Right, Karla?"

"Mm-hmm," the quiet girl responded.

Eventually Chita exclaimed, "Hey! Look! A café! Let's go eat there!" She pointed eccentrically to a fancy looking building.

"Yeah, I'm starving, let's go," Ossia half-complained, half-agreed.

"Why not, I'm kind of hungry," Alease allowed with a shrug. "Karla?"

Karla simply shrugged as an answer, which the rest of them translated as a 'yes', so they entered the café.

The café was beautiful on the inside, as well, they noticed. Chita found them a table with four seats to it, so they all sat down. Soon enough, a waiter approached them. "Welcome," the boy said, looking and sounding to be around Chita's age. He gave them all menus. "When you're ready to order, call me, okay?"

"Okay, thank you," Alease said with a warm smile. Later, as she was looking over the menu, she glanced to her left to see Chita was looking weird. She nudged her partner. "What's up?" she asked.

"Did you think that waiter boy was hot~?" Chita asked, tone sounding airy.

"Kind of, why?" Alease answered.

"I think he's amazing looking," Chita informed.

Alease shook her head. Of course this was going to happen when she became partners with a teenager. At least I'm not like that yet, Alease thought. Not yet.

About ten minutes later when everyone had their orders ready, they called the waiter back. "I'd like a grilled cheese sandwich, French fries, and a glass of sweet tea, please," Alease requested.

"Can I have a ham sandwich and some iced coffee, please?" Ossia asked.

"I want a hamburger, some potato chips, and some Pepsi," Chita ordered, sounding rude.

Karla looked at the waiter with round hazel eyes, before looking away and saying, "I don't want anything, thank you."

The waiter, looking stunned, nodded, before regaining his composure and walking away. "Is something wrong, Karla?" Ossia asked delicately.

Karla seemed to think for a while, before denying, "No. Nothing."

Soon enough, their orders came to them just as they had ordered; except for one. Instead of the air she had ordered, Karla instead got a hot cup of coffee. She quiet girl prodded it, presumably to see how hot it was, before sipping it gently. Then, she put the cup down and stared into the murky black/brown liquid.

"How is it, Karla?" Alease asked, breaking the intense looking stare down.

"…Good." Karla responded after pausing for a bit reluctantly.

Alease and Ossia exchanged odd looks, before beginning to eat their own food.

After all the food was gone, the waiter came back with the bill. Alease and Ossia inspected it together, looking through the list of food, but not finding Karla's coffee on it anywhere. "Uh, waiter?" Alease called, as the young man came over to them. "My friend Karla, the one there"- she pointed to the weapon-" got a coffee she didn't order and it didn't come up on the bill."

The waiter looked at the girl, seeming to mouth 'That's her name' before saying, "Don't worry about it, it's on the house."

Later, they returned to their separate rooms in the DWMA. Alease fell onto her bed, and sighed. "Wow, what a day," she said.

"I know, right?" Chita said.

"I can't wait for the rest of the school year," Alease said.

**Hello, readers! Well, this is a one-shot, and my first fanfiction for Soul Eater. But if you really like it, I could continue, though this idea is badly clichéd. Basically AI just had a dream one night I went to the DWMA and had a girl who could change into a hard shell taco as a weapon, so yeah. I decided to make Chita into a steel pillow so she would be considered a weapon. And so that if people really like this, I could continue, but whatever. **

**Also, this is a bit of trivia! My sister has a comic online which has Chita as a character, the only difference is that the main character (Aoi is his name) calls her 'Chi', so yeah. You can find it here: (** comics/3**)**

**Well, that's it! If you liked this, you should see my other fanfictions, and if you REALLY liked this, you can ask for it to continue, but it will take a lot of requests, since I have a lot of other things to write. See ya! :3**


End file.
